SPARTAN-III Alpha Company
Alpha Company was the first company of SPARTAN-IIIs, first initiated in 2531. Background Alpha Company was the first company of Spartan-IIIs to be trained. This group originally had 497 trainees recruited between the ages of four, five and six years old, but only 300 of them became Spartan-III's.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 69 The children were orphaned by Covenant attacks on various colonies such as Jericho VII, Harvest, Biko, and Eridanus II. When they were found, all of them joined to exact revenge on the Covenant. From the moment they arrived on the planet Onyx, they were tested. That night they were instructed to paradrop to the designated pickup location.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 71 They then began their training at Camp Currahee on Onyx instructed by Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose, a SPARTAN-II, on December 27, 2531.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 67 They went active in November of 2536 after they "graduated". They also fought during the Insurrection of Mamore, participated at the Battle of New Constantinople, the battle Bonanza Asteroid Belt, and the Far-gone Colony Platforms, along with 6 other engagements.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 81 However, nearly every single one of them died during Operation: PROMETHEUS, although they destroyed a massive Covenant shipyard in the process.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 88 Individuals who failed to pass training became drill instructors for Beta Company; these washouts were particularly ruthless to the trainees, due to their regrets of not passing the test for the original Alpha Company.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, Chapter 9, page 89: There were 418 candidates, and only three hundred slots. Not all of them could be Spartans. Operational History The Operational History of Alpha Company has been marked by success and tragedy. Many of the operations undertaken by the soldiers were suicide missions, but were listed as successes by the UNSC. 2536 - 2537 *Alpha Company is activated. *Alpha Company quells Insurrection at Mamore - Success. *The Battle of New Constantinople - Success. *Operations in the Bonanza Asteroid Belt – Success. *Six other successful unnamed battles in which Alpha Company participated.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, pages 81-83 *July 27, 2537 - August 2, 2537 - Operation: PROMETHEUS – Success, all participants confirmed KIA.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, pages 83-88 Operation: PROMETHEUS The SPARTAN-IIIs were sent to disable as many reactors possible so that the liquid contents of the facility would solidify and permanently clog their capacity to produce the metal. Initial resistance to the Spartans were light, and they managed to disable two reactors before the Covenant could properly arrange a proper counterforce. The counterforce was neutralized, and the Spartans managed to destroy 13 more reactors. By then, Covenant had sent in a massive army from orbit. The Spartans were cut off from their extraction craft, which caused the death of all of them. PROMETHEUS was a bitter-sweet success, the facility was permanently disabled, but Alpha Company, other than Carter-A259, Emile-A239, and Jun-A266 were completely wiped out, the Spartan-IIIs had not yet been active for even one year before they were killed. Known Members *'Noble Team' **Carter-A259 **Emile-A239 **Jun-A266 *'Team Wolf Pack' **Shane **Robert **Jane *Unknown **Kai-A019 Sources Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Military Units Category:Spartans Category:Spartan Companies